


Stargazing

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're barely adults the first time they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legends of Tomorrow. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For Coldwave Week prompt 2: Domestic Life.

Mick puffs out a breath of air and watches it condense. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket and for a brief moment is glad for the blanket he’s lying on. He stares up at the stars, he hasn’t seen them this easily since he was a child. He glances over to where Len is sitting hunched over a map, pencil between his lips, and a flashlight in his hands.

“Give it a rest, will ya?”

Len glances at him, blinking slowly.

“Run the numbers again when we get home, don’t get caught up in them now,” Mick suggests.

“He said if I helped him on this job he’d leave Lisa and me alone.”

Mick frowns. Len doesn’t even sound like he believes that, but he keeps repeating it, like that’ll make it real.

“He’s gonna screw it up. He always screws it up.” Len glares down at the map again.

“Getting lost in the numbers, when you can hardly see them, isn’t going to help.”

Len blinks at him slowly again.

“Your sister is at a sleep over, she knows to only let you pick her up. She’s safe.”

Len lowers the map.

“If we have to move again, we’ll move again. If we have to move out of Central City, then that’s what we’ll do.”

Len sets the map, flashlight, and pencil down. They stare at each other a moment. Mick stays still as Len’s eyes roam over him. He’s not sure what Len’s seeing, is about to pull Len down next to him when he speaks, voice low, words practically a growl. “He doesn’t know you exist.”

“He won’t.” Mick agrees. They’ve had this conversation.

“He is to never know you exist.”

“I know.”

Len frowns at him as he slowly reels his emotions back in.

“I want to kill him,” Mick admits. 

“I’m not there yet. Not yet.”

“Okay,” Mick agrees.

Len moves over and looks down at him. Mick raises his eyebrows. “You’re the one said you wanted to see the meteors.” 

“It’s supposed to be romantic.”

Mick laughs, “You’re not even looking at them.”

“I’m paying attention to you now.”

“The stars are the other way.” Mick points out.

“Don't you want me to romance you?”

“Don’t know,” Mick admits. “Never been romanced before.”

“You’ve been seduced before.”

Mick shrugs, “That’s different. Wasn’t any feelings there.”

“So if I kiss you?”

“I don’t know. Never kissed a guy before.”

“We don’t have to,” Len tells him.

Mick frowns as he brings a hand up slowly to cup Len’s face. “Didn’t say I didn’t want to.”

He thinks for a brief moment that maybe they should really think about this. The two of them are practically raising Lisa now that Len’s old enough to be away from his father. Len and Lisa have become the only family Mick has. Mick isn’t really sure he’s stable enough to help raise a kid.

Then Len is kissing him and he’s not uncertain anymore. It’s just a brief brush of lips and Len pulls away, eyes gauging his response.

“Buddy, if you’re going to romance me, romance me.” Mick challenges.

Len smirks.


End file.
